Asleep
by annpui
Summary: /Aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti inipun Ritsu/ Ritsu jika kau menyayaingi kami aku mohon hentikan semuanya.../ Enjoy.


**Warning: Adult Theme. Shonen-ai. ****No Yaoi.** Possible OOC. Typo(s), etc.

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, Takano bakal cinta mati sama Ritsu—emang udah cinta mati sih—ohohoho**

**A/N: Fantastic. Incredible. Impossible. Ulalala~ akhirnya UN beres! UN-ku beres uryaa~ senang sekali rasanya, semoga aku bisa lulus dan diterima diunivertas yang ku inginkan XD. Nah mari kita lanjutkan membuat fic ohohoho. Jangan tendang aku karena udah bikin fic lain padahal fic multichapnya belum beres XD. terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dan berita ditv.  
**

**Hope you like it reader, enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Asleep**

**By Annpui**

* * *

/Emily Browning – Asleep/

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
Want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone

* * *

Takano paling menyukai saat dirinya dan Ritsu saling berbagi kehangatan diselembar selimut yang tipis, dimana kulit mereka saling bersentuhan menjalarkan sensasi yang tidak akan pernah Takano dapatkan dari orang lain. Ritsu itu spesial, sangat spesial. Alasan Ritsu spesial? Karena tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membuat Takano jatuh cinta sepenuh hati selain Ritsu. Karena itu Ritsu spesial.

"Ritsu, bisakah kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" ucap Takano disela-sela kecupannya.

"Lagu?"

Takano mengangguk Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Ritsu, membawa pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu merapat.

Sejenak Ritsu terdiam memikirkan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya cocok untuk Takano. Perlahan sebuah suara pelan mengayun melirihkan lirik. Takano memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati setiap nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Ritsu.

Peryataan yang mengatakan bahwa saat jatuh cinta semua akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, sepertinya ada benarnya juga. Semua yang Takano lakukan akan terasa menyenangkan asal bersama Ritsu, seperti ketika ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Ritsu dikereta setiap pulang kerja, hal yang sederhana tapi begitu membahagiakan. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu, dan sebutlah ia tolol dan idiot karena hampir saja mau mempermainkan perasaan Ritsu.

Setiap tarikan nafas Ritsu ketika hendak melanjutkan nyanyian, Takano dapat merasakan hembusannya didadanya. Hal itu membuat Takano lebih mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membawanya lebih menikmati aroma tubuh Ritsu. Ritsu terlalu memabukan, baginya Ritsu lebih memabukan dari alkohol manapun bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah menjadi candu tersendiri.

"Takano-san aku ingin memberitahukan hubungan kita kepada orang tuaku"

Takano mendesah, ia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka harus memberitahukan hubungan mereka. Hubungan ini, hubungan minoritas didalam masyarakat. Hatinya antara siap dan tidak siap. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin hubungannya dengan Ritsu direstui tapi bagaimana bila orangtua Ritsu menolak keyataannya dan menjauhkan mereka berdua? Takano tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti inipun Ritsu"

Ritsu balas memeluk Takano, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau ini harus mereka lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Takano-san, karena itu aku ingin hubungan kita direstui oleh keluargaku"

Dilema. Mungkin memang saatnya telah tiba untuknya dan Ritsu mengambil resiko. Toh dari awal mereka memang sudah tau konsekuensi yang harus mereka lewati kerika memutuskan akan menjalani hubungan ini.

"Baiklah besok kita akan kerumahmu, aku akan berbicara langsung kepada orangtuamu. Namun sekarang tidurlah, kita harus istirahat"

Senyum tipis terkembang diwajah Ritsu, ia mengecup Takano sesaat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dintara lengan yang sedang memeluknya. Mereka berdua perlu istirahat untuk mempersiapkan hati dan pikiran mereka. Mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Oyasumi Takano-san"

Cup.

"Oyasumi Ritsu"

* * *

Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

* * *

"Okaasan, Otousan aku... aku menyukai Takano-san apakah kalian dapat merestui hubungan kami?"

Takano dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata ibu Ritsu. Mungkin tidak dapat menerima perkataan anaknya. Sedangkan Ayah Ritsu wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, tangannya mengepal kuat diatas meja, merasa ia baru saja mendapatkan serangan jantung dadakan.

"Kenapa... harus pria ini Ritsu?" lirih ayah Ritsu geram, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata orientasi Ritsu akan lebih condong kepada pria. Tidak pernah sedikitpun pemikirannya mengarah kesana.

Ibu Ritsu mulai menitikan bulir air mata.

"Otousan... bukankah kau tidak akan pernah tau hatimu akan mendarat dimana bukan?"

Sebuat tamparan mendarat dipipi pucat Ritsu meninggalkan bekas tapak tangan disana. Awalnya terasa kebas, perlahan terasa perih. Ritsu meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya antara menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dan menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian.

Takano terbelalak, berusaha meraih Ritsu yang terus menunduk menatap lantai. Mencoba merengkuhnya namun terhenti karena sebuah sentakan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari anakku. Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya didepan mataku"

Tatapan mata ayah Ritsu berkilat marah menatap Takano denga tatapan mengintimidasi. Takano berusaha menguatkan hatinya, entah pergi kemana keberanian yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat bersama Ritsu tadi pagi.

"Aku mencintai Ritsu, tidak bisakah anda merestui kami?"

"Kau! Beraninya berbicara seperti itu!"

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Takano. Terdengar suara pekikan histeris. Takano dapat merasakan rasa asin dimulutnya. Ritsu meraih Takano yang tersungkur dilantai, jemarinya gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi tidak menyangkan bahwa ayahnya akan melayangkan pukulan telak.

"Cukup semuanya hentikan!"

Nafas ayah Ritsu terengah-engah, ia meremas dadanya dan merintih. Ibu Ritsu berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Ritsu berusah membantu Takano berdiri, menggenggam erat tangan Takano yang mendingin. Menarik nafas, kembali mencoba pertanyaan yang sama.

"Otousan bisakah kau merestu**—**"

"Hentikan Ritsu!"

Perkataan Ritsu terhenti oleh teriakan melengking ibunya, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ibunya yang Ritsu kira akan merestui hubungan mereka ternyata malah menepisnya dengan mentah-mentah.

"Ritsu jika kau menyayaingi kami aku mohon hentikan semuanya..."

Ritsu hendak mengeluarkan argumennya kembali namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Dan kau anak muda... tinggalkan Ritsu"

"Okaasan!"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya lupakanlah dia. Kau sendiri pasti mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua"

"Tidak! Okaasan aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpa Takano**—**"

"Baik. Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk Ritsu apapun akan kulakukan. Lagi pula apa daya kami jika hubungan ini tidak direstui"

Ritsu rasanya ingin menjerit mendengar perkataan Takano. Bagaimana bisa Takano memutuskan semuanya dengan semudah itu, bukankah mereka berjanji akan berusaha sampai hubungan mereka diakui. Tapi kini mengapa? Dengan gampangnya Takano memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Takano membungkuk dan pergi ke pintu. Ritsu menahan pergelangan tangannya, memohon agar Takano tidak pergi, memohon agar Takano sekali lagi bersamanya berusaha meminta Restu orangtuanya. Namun Takano hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum walau tatapan matanya hampa.

"Mereka orangtuamu Ritsu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan" Takano menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Ritsu. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Ritsu menangis, terlebih lagi ketika alasan menangis Ritsu adalah dirinya, "Dengarkan apa kata mereka Ritsu, sayangi mereka, bagaimanapun mereka adalah orangtuamu"

"Takano-san aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu Ritsu. sampai kapanpun"

Ritsu berkali-kali memanggil nama Takano ketika Takano berjalan menjauhinya, terus memanggilnya hingga suaranya berubah menjadi serak. Tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan.

Yang Ritsu inginkan sekarang hanyalah Takano. Tangan hangat Takano yang memeluknya. Tatapan matanya yang lembut. Ucapan kasarnya. Hanya itu.

Takano mengambil barang-barangnya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meningglkan kediaman Ritsu. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Takano meninggalkan rumah ini bersama Ritsu dengan diiringi canda tawa mereka disepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Kini ia meninggalkannya sendiri ditemani hawa dingin angin malam. Dapat Takano pastikan, ia tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kakinya disini.

* * *

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
cause I want you to know  
Deep in the side of my heart  
I really feel so glad to go

* * *

Takano terlonjok dari tempat tidurnya, keringat dingin terasa mengalir dipelipis.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi yang terus terulang berkali-kali semenjak ia dan Ritsu tidak berjalan di jalan yang sama lagi. Mimpi saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ritsu. Mimpi ketika Ritsu meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, lalu ketika akhirnya ia kembali dengan Ritsu setelah terpisah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Mimpi dimana akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersama, dan yang terakhir Ritsu yang sedang menangis sembari meneriaki namanya.

Padahal sudah setahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semuanya sudah berubah dan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ritsu kembali.

Ritsu mengundurkan diri dari Marukawa Shoten. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu Takano mendengar akhirnya pertunangan antara Ritsu dan Ann-chan dilanjutkan, setelah sempat dihentikan karena cinta mereka**—**cinta Takano dan Ritsu**—**yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Takano tersenyum kecut memandangi kotak berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya. Konyol rasanya memiliki sebuah cincin namun tidak bisa menyematkannya dijari manis orang yang sangat dicintainya.

_Ritsu._

_Ritsu._

_Ritsu._

_Ritsu._

_Ritsu!_

Entah sudah berapa lama Takano tidak pernah tidur nyenyak, padahal ia sudah meminum obat penenang namun sepertinya percuma. Setiap malam ia selalu dihantui perasaan gelisah. Perasaan ingin mengulangi waktu. Perasaan menyesal. apakah jika saat itu ia mengacuhkan semuanya, mengacuhkan akal sehatnya, mengacuhkan orangtua Ritsu dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang mengenal mereka, maka semuanya akan berbeda? Entahlah.

Takano mengambil beberapa kapsul dan segelas air putih. Menenggak semuanya secara bersamaan. Merebahkan dirinya kembali diatas kasur. Memejamkan pelupuk matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

_Mungkin kini aku akan bermimpi indah.._

"Oyasumi Ritsu"

* * *

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well

Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye

* * *

**A/N: Yak kira-kira begitulah reaksi keluarga Ritsu jika mengetahui hubungan anaknya dengan Takano****—**mengingat Ritsu anak seorang direktur penerbit besar**—**Semoga Angstnya terasa. Ada beberapa kalimat yang aku perhalus jadi kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan endingnya, feel free for pm me *modus XDD.

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
